Who you'd be
by Singinsorrow
Summary: Rain falls form the sky, driving him mad, he does the ony itng he can think of to make it stop. But who is the one who finds him? And who is the one who hurts the most? Oneshot,no flames REVIEW AND I WILL REVIEW FOR YOU!


Disclaimer: I no own this so don't think I do also I did not write the song eaither becuase I'm cool that way, just kidding read on!

Mood: Tired... board...

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Song lyrics_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rain fell to the ground, making puddles in the soft dirt of the woods outside Shigure's house. Hatori's hazel brown eyes started at the cool drops as he cupped his hand out in an attempt to feel anything. He hadn't felt sane in months, the wound on his eye had somewhat healed but the deeper wounds festered, leaving him alone to carry on the memories that she and he shared together. He sighed and look back in the house, dropping his hand to his side and re-entering the home of his bets friend. 'I can't take it.' He thought to himself as his eyes seemed to grow more cold. 'What's the point. I can't feel anything. I can't tell what's going on around me...I'm not alive anymore.' He grabbed his car keys from the table and walked out of the house, not even bothering to say goodbye to his child hood friend. 'It would just be a waist his time he'd only try and stop me... he seeks to always know when something is wrong...but he won't be able to stop me...no one will.' The dragon shakily unlocked his car door, sitting down in the seat, watching a water droplet from the autumn rain storm slide down his pale flesh. He fumbled the keys in his hand, finding the right key and putting it in the ignition. He pulled the gear into drive and headed off towards main house. Upon arrival he walked slowly into his home, locking the door behind him he walked into his office. He settled himself down in his chair, opening his drawer and grabbing something out.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hari?" Shigure knocked on his best friends door, fear clearly evident in his voice. He had been having a feeling that something was wrong for the past few hours but would shake it off, but now he was sure, something isn't right. "Hari come on open the door!": He yelled, his voice getting more frantic when the dragon did not answer the door. Concern over took the dog as he kicked down his best friends door, rushing in search of him. "Hatori! Come on where are you!" He pleaded, fear drowning his words. He searched the house, freezing when he entered the dragon's office. Blood was pooled on the floor, darkened meaning it had been there for hours. Shigure's eyes filled with tears as he rushed to the body of his best friend. "Hatori!" He yelled praying for some kind of response. He looked at the knife in the hand of his friend, seeing the blade covered in blood, he looked at the other hand, seeing the deep gash on the vein. "Why? Why couldn't you have told me something was wrong! WHY!" Shigure yelled, bursting into tears. He hugged Hatori's body as if begging him to wake up, he pulled it out of the chair, moving Hari's bangs from his face, seeing him look as though he were finally at peace. "Please Hari! Wake up!" He yelled... but nothing happened. Shigure's best friend for years...Was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure looked down at a polished slab of stone, bearing the name, 'Hatori Sohma'.

He still couldn't believe he was gone, It hurt him more than anything. He missed his friends' seriousness, yet when alone how random he would be. He missed how at any point in time he could call Hatori and Hatori would be there in a heart beat, no matter what the reason. The truth is, with Hatori gone, Shigure felt like he was missing part of him, the half of him he wasn't. Serious, level headed, and calm. All the things about Hatori were missed. "Why Hari? Why couldn't you have at least let me try to help.. You didn't have to go, we need you. Don't you

understand? I need you. You're best friend, my brother. It's so hard with out. I can't go threw an hour with out wanting to talk to you. I miss the annoyance in your voice. Or your strange way of showing your brotherly affection." Shigure wiped a tear from his eye, placing down a single flower. He turned his back to the grave of the dragon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone  
_

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

_Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday  
Someday, someday _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok so here I am sitting on my floor while my friend has fallen asleep. I am drinking soda so I'm not tired and Im reading suicide stuff because I can. What do you get when you put it all together? A strange one shot written by me. I don't know if I like it very much, but I LOVE the song at the end. It is Kenny Chesney and the song is called Who you'd be. I thought it fit cus Hatori is dead and he was still younge when he died so Shigure could be thinking of what Hatori would be like had he not of killed himslef you know. But anyways enough of my useless drabble Please please please I beg of you to review. I swear if you review my stories I will read and review at least one of yours because I am that kind of person so yeah read and review. Oh and thanks in advance.


End file.
